Invasion of the brain controllers
by nicolamayberardi
Summary: When Ratchet found a package he opened it up and it's a device that controls people's minds he tried it on it zapped through his brain taking it over , Ratchet's brain is now an machine can't think or speak if he is commanded. Ratchet has been Brainwashed by one of the l Clank that he is his master. Cuteness overload
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet woke up with his blank look on his face hypnotized and brainwashed into a slave Ratchet's precum he started to breathe in and out of mask slowly, drooling Ratchet's brain went to mush, as Ratchet's brain rewired to brainwashing the golden furred Lombax boy stood up and his arms outstretched hands touching his girlfriend's breasts , he was so very mindless, eyes fluttered closed Ratchet's body and mind fell onto his bed and fell in to a deep sleep.

Ratchet's eyes snapped opened the Lombax's eyes are bumblebee patterned eyes his headphones were controlling his brain and body,so mindwashed, he walked around the house Clank saw Ratchet " Ratchet are you alright! " he asked but Ratchet didn't listen to clank. Ratchet was an mindwashed shell. Ratchet spoked to Clank " Clank. My battery is running low please put me in bed thanks pal...zzzzzzzzzzz" Ratchet's battery is recharging.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet is asleep purring softly as he slept, he felt tired and sleepy he went to sleep. When Ratchet stood up from his sleeping position his eyes are closed as he walked around his house no shirt, no pants just his sleeping boxers on as he pulled his boxers down kissed his penis pulls up his boxers , his eyes are still closed, Ratchet's brain also asleep, When Ratchet's fast asleep in bed in a sleeping position his body relaxed as the Lombax snored, heart still beating, lungs still functioning properly, nose twitching, shifted in his sleep, talk in his sleep, sleepiness catch up on him, he slept in, snoring louder and so cute, drooling in his sleep the furrball fell deeply asleep it was the first time in days, he's just so cute when he's asleep I love him asleep, Ratchet's bedtime routine, Ratchet's brain and body fell asleep, and dreams filled Ratchet's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet woke up with a tired look on his face and a helmet on his head, Ratchet said " Mnhhhhhhhhhhh... What's that on my head?" Ratchet before he can speak the helmet is activated and Ratchet's transformed into a zombie slave. Ratchet repeated his commands, his eyes change colour, the mind controlled Lombax is asleep as soon as possible.

Sleepwalking/Sleeptalking

" I will do anything as you say master... I will obey..." Ratchet said in his brainwashed state, the brainwashed Lombax opened his eyes,in his sleep and walked back to bed.

Brainwashing/Mind Control

Ratchet woken up Strapped to a chair with an helmet on his head head the helmet is on and Ratchet was brainwashed into a slave. " I must obey anything that my mistress say... Ratchet will obey you master... Yes master I now obey." Ratchet was having a orgasm and he felt sleepy and fell asleep.

playing an game

Ratchet's eyes are found dull and white, he was in entranced, enslaved, and stripped naked, asleep.

" Ratchet? Ratchet? Can you hear me. " Clank spoke to Ratchet. As Ratchet woke up hypnotized by the game he was playing. Ratchet said " Clank I need some privacy." Ratchet walked into his bedroom, asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet felt so weird, his head hurts so bad but, he just completely drooled in his sleep, Ratchet's body is covered with warm blankets he snuggles in bed and became sleepier he fell asleep

Ratchet moaned softly as he is waking up, he's had no idea what happened when he landed and lost consciousness, Ratchet's brain wasn't even damaged, he felt an warm human girls hand, kissed him on his chest, he blushes she feels his furry chest, She feels his heart beating, he breathed in more of the oxygen in a mask.

" Ratchet? Are you okay? "

" Unhhhh... Where am I? How long I have been out? " Ratchet's woken up,

Ratchet awoke in a girls bedroom, still sleepy, but he closes his eyes and stay asleep, " shh he's sleeping... I love you Ratchet." Ratchet was looked after by an international girl in a pink shirt, pink brooch, bracelets, ring, headband, wears lavender skirt with green mint shorts, Ratchet's been kissed by that 16 year old girl who rescued him from death. Ratchet opened his eyes, looked around her room, his tired eyes closed, his sleepy voice " Zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz... "

Ratchet was fast deeply asleep he was drooling over his neck and his cheeks as he slept, his eyes closed,

" Ratchet? Awww look how cute he is. Cute little Lombax still sleeping, shh...

Ratchet's so cute when he is asleep."

Ratchet: * awakening from his nap. Stares blankly into hypnosis, starting to drool all over his naked body, eyes change to transparent green, eyes shut, brainwashed by her voice. Ratchet sleep

* Ratchet's asleep.

* Napping

* Ratchet is also been asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet Groaned as he fell on the ground and fell asleep. Ratchet started dreaming, Ratchet woke up on an examination bed he yawned looking cute, but still dizzy from the dart that puts him to sleep, he was unconscious for five hours. Ratchet kept yawning.

" Hey Ratchet you're awake. I've heard you snore so loud and cute, I thought you were exhausted from all the time when you Fight against terrorism. Good thing I had to put you to sleep. " Nicola spoked to her brother.

Ratchet said" Damn right. I feel so bad that I've just hit my head. I'm just had a good Dream. "

Nicola came up with a idea. " Hang on I'll just have it hear on the bedside. There you go " Nicola put a helmet on his head and turned it on Ratchet felt so relaxed and sleepy, his brain is having a massage his eyes change colour, His mouth hang open and drooling.

Ratchet spoke in a monotone voice " I must obey... Must do as my sister says... I must love her. I love you Nicola..." Ratchet fell asleep on the pillows and snored softly.

Nicola cooed " Awwwww So Cute and fluffy when he's sleeping. Ratchet? Goodnight Ratchet. Love you." She pulls the blankets up to his neck, turns off the helmet on Ratchet's head, takes the helmet off his head and kissed him Goodnight, She watched him sleep in.


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet yawning as he was gently rock like a baby, sleepily he yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet was laid in bed snoring peacefully, he woke up, wakes up in chains in bed, still very groggy after his nap.

Ratchet finds himself in hospital. " Ratchet? Ratchet? Can you hear me. " A familiar famous girl voice asked it was Nicola Berardi, she petted him on the ears, " are you okay? "

Ratchet, the golden furry Lombax spoke " I'm... Fine... What's that on my head? And why am I in hospital."

" shhhh... Ratchet it's okay it's just an experiment on your brain. Just relax. Ratchet " Ratchet was hypnotized as it was turned on, he was very obedient, and drooled over his pjs, a few hours later he was tired and sleepy, he moaned and fell asleep she turned it down as he was sleeping she's put a blanket with pink hearts and stars, she kissed him on the forehead blows him a kiss. Ratchet was drooling in his sleep, sleep talking.

Ratchet spoke in his sleep " Groan... Clank... Pal.. Zzzz "

" Goodnight Ratchet, my little Lombax ". Ratchet slept like a baby Lombax.


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet felt so weird, his head hurts so bad but, he just completely drooled in his sleep, Ratchet's body is covered with warm blankets he snuggles in bed and became sleepier he fell asleep

Ratchet moaned softly as he is waking up, he's had no idea what happened when he landed and lost consciousness, Ratchet's brain wasn't even damaged, he felt an warm human girls hand, kissed him on his chest, he blushes she feels his furry chest, She feels his heart beating, he breathed in more of the oxygen in a mask.

" Ratchet? Are you okay? "

" Unhhhh... Where am I? How long I have been out? " Ratchet's woken up,

Ratchet awoke in a girls bedroom, still sleepy, but he closes his eyes and stay asleep, " shh he's sleeping... I love you Ratchet." Ratchet was looked after by an international girl in a pink shirt, pink brooch, bracelets, ring, headband, wears lavender skirt with green mint shorts, Ratchet's been kissed by that 16 year old girl who rescued him from death. Ratchet opened his eyes, looked around her room, his tired eyes closed, his sleepy voice " Zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz... "

Ratchet was fast deeply asleep he was drooling over his neck and his cheeks as he slept, his eyes closed,

" Ratchet? Awww look how cute he is. Cute little Lombax still sleeping, shh...

Ratchet's so cute when he is asleep."

Ratchet: * awakening from his nap. Stares blankly into hypnosis, starting to drool all over his naked body, eyes change to transparent green, eyes shut, brainwashed by her voice. Ratchet sleep

* Ratchet's asleep.

* Napping

* Ratchet is also been asleep


End file.
